lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1546
Report #1546 Skillset: Shamanism Skill: QoL Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1, 2 power Problem: Shamanism overall has among the most involved, if not THE most involved, mandatory setup of any skillset. This makes shamans very slow to respond to changing battle conditions, as they need to spend power and time shifting weather patterns or trances. In exchange for this inflexibility and cost, the Shaman recieves abilities that rival... basic elementalism effects like freeze (dealing a single hit of the frozen stacked affliction), often with restrictions on top of the cost like needing to be outdoors, AND missing functionality. The cost to benefit ratio is out of tune with the realistic utility of the majority of Shaman effects. This report seeks to tackle part of this problem by changing the cost side of that equation, as ongoing issues with the Druid class make direct power increases questionable. These solutions are diverse and touch different parts of the skillset, but all with the goal of addressing this central problem in the various places it rears its head. R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the doubling of trance time when using walkingtrance. In addition, the shaman may pay 1p to immediatly resolve their new trance. R: 0 Solution #2: Allow the Shaman to imprint more than one weather pattern at a time, selecting them as usual for 5p with a MANIFEST IMPRINT # syntax. R: 0 Solution #3: In their own demesne or as a -wood using the enhanced imprint ability, allow the shaman to use weather effects indoors. Player Comments: ---on 4/2 @ 22:10 writes: Ok. All of this sounds good. ---on 4/3 @ 13:10 writes: Solution 2 and 3 sound fine, solution 1 does too I just don't know enough about Shamanism to properly evaluate it. ---on 4/4 @ 20:31 writes: I'll explain more details on how trances work. There are three trance slots, also referred to as "tenses": past, present, and future. The shaman fills these slots with the six trance abilities (claw, bloom, bone, root, sky, or land not in that order), with no repeats allowed. These are their "active trances". Each trance ability has three different benefits, corresponding to the tenses. As long as a trance is active, the shaman receives all three benefits of each active trance, BUT the benefit of the trance that corresponds to the tense that trance is currently occupying is in some way boosted or enhanced. In other words, if your past/present/future setup is say... Root/Bone/Claw (a good recommendation) you receive Bone trance's past effect (blunt resist), future effect (funky breaks healing), and present effect (offensive bone breaking ability) , with that present effect buffed as it corresponds to the placement of Bone in the present tense slot. So, you get nine benefits, three of which are buffed. ---on 4/4 @ 20:35 writes: You fill the slots using ceremonial fires OR walkingtrance. The shaman can build a ceremonial fire in a room and then use a channeled command TRANCE. While channeling the command, the shaman gets periodic "visions", and increased h/m/e regen. They also can (while in trance) use a TRANCE to begin resolving one of the trance abilities. If that trance is already being used or the tense is occupied, you immediatly lose the benefits of the trance/tense and begin locking in the new trance/tense comno. You get some cool flavor messages and after 15s you can use that trance. Walkingtrance allows you to constantly be "in trance", gaining h/e regen and losing mana regen. You can also use the TRANCE syntax on the fly without needing to channel a command or be at a ceremonial fire, but there is a 30s period before you get the new trance effect, and therefore also a 30s period during which you have less than the full 9 benefits. ---on 4/4 @ 21:19 writes: Note: Trances and ceremonialfires do not drop on death or logout, only at the change of month. Walkingtrance does die on death or logout, and requires being at a fire to start. ---on 4/6 @ 09:20 writes: Sure. I feel #3 especially may negate some of the general hassle of shamanism as it improves it's general usablility ---on 4/8 @ 12:39 writes: After reading Enyalida's explanation in the comments and talking to her on the envoys I'm on board for solution 1 too. I do think that the fires should at some point be upgraded to have more of a use outside of RP/low-level shamans but this is a good first step. ---on 4/16 @ 16:27 writes: Sure ---on 4/16 @ 16:27 writes: Vote approve 1 approve 2 approve 3